In the conventional art, in some portable information processing apparatuses such as a handheld game machine, a portable telephone, a smart phone and a controller for floor-standing type game machine, an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor is mounted so that the function of detecting the attitude of the apparatus is realized. In such an information processing apparatus provided with the attitude sensing function, when the user takes the action of shaking, tilting, rotating, horizontally or vertically moving, or the like of the apparatus, operation on the apparatus is achieved.
An information processing apparatus is provided with an operation part such as buttons, switches, or a touch panel for receiving user's operation. When operation on such an operation part and operation through the above-mentioned attitude sensing function are combined, various kinds of operations are realized. Nevertheless, a possibility is present that at the time when the user performs operation on the operation part, slight inclination or movement occurs in the apparatus. This causes a possibility that when the inclination or the movement generated in association with the operation on the operation part is detected by the attitude sensing function of the information processing apparatus and received as operation, processing not intended by the user is performed by the information processing apparatus.
The example information processing apparatus described herein involves: an operation part; an attitude output part outputting, in time series, attitude data corresponding to attitude; an information storage part storing, in time series, information relevant to the attitude data outputted by said attitude output part; a display processing part, in correspondence to the attitude data outputted by said attitude output part, performing processing concerning display of a three-dimensional virtual space; an information acquiring part, from the information stored in time series by said information storage part, acquiring information corresponding to the time preceding by a given period the time that operation was performed on said operation part; and an information processing part, on the basis of the operation performed on said operation part and the information acquired by said information acquiring part, performing information processing.
These and other purposes, features, aspects, and effects of the technology herein will be further clarified from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.